P3X-666
by Torsteinn
Summary: A search for the most debated question on Earth, a two thousand year old mystery and two colliding moons, has SG-1 taken on more than they can chew for once? An original story.


**Prolouge**

 **The Briefing**

"Good morning SG-1, let´s begin the briefing for today´s mission. Where´s Doctor Jackson?" General Hammond greeted Colonel Jack O´Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Teal´c, when they entered the briefing room and he indicated them to sit down in the chairs around the big briefing table.

"Good morning sir, since it´s 06:00 I suspect Daniel is on his way with a huge coffee cup filled with pure caffeine " Jack responded with his patented Jack O´Neill snark. "I´m sure he´ll be here any second." He then added as he sank down into his designated chair. And sure enough, just as everyone had sat down Daniel Jackson came barging in with a bunch of books and and scrolls under his right arm, and a large coffee thermos in his left hand.

"Sorry I´m late guys I couldn´t find my Bible." he said hastily as he put everything down on the table.

"Your _Bible_?" Jack asked as Daniel sat down.

"Yes my _Bible_ , I think it will be useful on this mission." Daniel answered earnestly.

Jack looked at General Hammond who just shrugged and looked back at Jack equally confused.

"I´ve seen warriors on your planet taking these books with them into battle, they seem to contain great protective powers." Teal´c said. Everyone around the briefing table looked at him perplexed.

"Teal´c I´ve told you, the images you see on the television aren´t all real. Remember what I told you about Star Wars?" Jack said while rubbing his right temple.

"Yes, Star Wars was a fictional story invisioned by a man named George Lucas which he represented with moving images on the television."

"Movies Teal´c, we call them movies."

"So this book isn´t some form of device who grants the wielder a protective shield which deflects projectiles?" Teal´c asked blank faced.

"Um no Teal´c it´s just a book." Sam answered.

"It´s not even that good either." Jack filled in.

Teal´c raised an eyebrow.

"Aaanyways, I managed to translate a section on one of the pillars around the Stargate from the images the MALP sent back, and it seems to be Luke 23:34." Daniel said excited.

"And?" Jack asked seemingly bored.

" _Father forgive them, for they do not know what they are doing._ " Daniel quoted. "It´s a verse in the Bible!"

"Aaaand?" Jack asked again and yawned.

"And, I can´t even list all the reasons for going. We are talking meaning of life stuff here!"

"Ahh, meaning of life stuff, of course." Jack snarked.

"General, this planet could reveal answers about our biggest religion on Earth, we have to go!"

"I agree that P3X-666 is worthy of exploring purely based on the cultural value, but Major Carter has expressed some concerns, go ahead Major." Hammond said.

"Thank you sir." Sam said and stood up and turned off the lights and started up the projector. "The MALP´s preliminary readings of the atmosphere revealed that the planets two moons are on a collision course, and when they collide, the meteorite fallout alone will probably wipe out all life on the planet, and if it doesn´t we have no idea of the gravitational effects of loosing it´s two moons will have." She said and showed the simulation she had made. After the simulation ended she turned off the projector and and turned the lights back on.

"Now Teal´c that´s a great movie!"

General Hammond looked at Jack and sighed then asked Sam: "How long until they collide?"

"Two weeks sir."

"Colonel, anything to add?"

"Has it occurred to anyone, that the computer named this planet, P3X- **666**?!" Jack asked and looked around the table and got no response except for another raised eyebrow from Teal´c.

"Sir, the computer uses a complicated algorithm..." Sam began explaining when Jack cut her off.

"Ah ah ah! But still Carter, 666? My superstitious senses are tingling."

"Well sir, technically you are responsible for that." Sam answered matter of factly.

"Um what?" Daniel asked and looked confused.

"This address wasn´t on the Abydos cartouche, Colonel added this address after he had downloaded the knowledge from the Ancient repository."

"Ahh, good times." Jack said sarcastically.

"Then we can assume that the Goa´uld have never been there." Hammond concluded.

"That is most likely a correct assumption General Hammond." Teal´c concurred.

"Then even the more reason for us to go there!" Daniel almost shouted.

"How so Doctor Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"The writing on the pillars is in an ancient dialect of hebrew, used around two thousand years ago. You guys see where I´m going with this right?"

"Suppose we don´t." Jack said with a sigh.

"Well Jesus was crucified around two thousand years ago, and according to the Bible, one of the things he said when ha was crucified was..."

" _Father forgive them, for they do not know what they are doing._ " Sam filled in excited.

"Exactly! General, this could be a breakthrough in Christian history, who knows what we´ll find!"

"Alright you have a go, you´ll be scheduled to leave for P3X-666 at 08:00. Your mission will be to assist Doctor Jackson catalog the pillars and any other writing or artifacts you may come upon and to study the environmental effects of the colliding moons, this will be a two week long assignment, dismissed." The General said, stood up and went back into his office. Daniel flew out of the briefing room with his books and Sam headed towards the locker rooms. Jack and Teal´c remained seated while Jack took the thermos Daniel had left and took a sip of it and spat it right back into the thermos with a disgusted noise.

"Was the taste of Daniel Jackson´s coffee not satisfactory O´Neill?" Teal´c said with what would almost count as a smug expression for Teal´c.

"Teal´c..."

"Yes O´Neill?" Teal´c answered with his third raised eyebrow this morning.

Jack looked at Teal`c mysteriously and then said:" I have a bad feeling about this..."


End file.
